Sandwiched Between
by kats96
Summary: Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy has fallen in love, but his crush doesn't even know he exists.  Then she falls for someone else... Chuck's brother, Brent.
1. Chapter 1

Leslie, seldom remembered as Mr. Big's assistant, strolled through the city, unnoticed as usual. Though she longed to be noticed by other villains, sometimes being under the radar had its advantages.

Currently, Mr. Big was in jail, but she had slipped out of the penthouse unseen by the police. She was free to do whatever she pleased. Until Mr. Big was released, of course.

She turned the corner, still lost in her own world and ran right into someone. She lifted her head to see a largely-built person with a head shaped like a sandwich. He seemed vaguely familiar…

"I am Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy," the person said. "No one should run into me." Then he noticed Leslie, her small frame covered in a formal-looking suit. "Oh, hello there. Have we met before? I feel like I recognize you from somewhere."

"I'm Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant. You've probably seen me at villain conventions."

Chuck's eyes glazed over. Never had he seen such a beautiful person, in an uptight sort of way. The way her glasses perched on her nose and how her blond hair just seemed to fall into place. He was lost, swept away by her beauty.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." She hurried past him and down the street.

Chuck watched her until she was no more than a speck in the distance. "Leslie," he said to himself, standing up and starting home, almost in a daze. "What a beautiful name."

When he arrived home, all he could think about was Leslie. How could he have never noticed her before? She was so attractive, even if she did seem a little tense.

"Chuckie!"

"What, Mom?" Chuck was reluctant to be pulled out of his reverie.

"Guess what? Your brother's coming to visit! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Leslie is wonderful," Chuck mumbled.

"What was that?"

Chuck shook his head, trying to dislodge Leslie from his memory. "Uh, yeah Mom, that's wonderful." But he wasn't really listening anymore as his mother babbled on about what to do before Brent arrived. Brent didn't matter. The only person who mattered to Chuck was Leslie.


	2. Chapter 2

Brent the Handsome Successful Everyone Loves Him Sandwich Making Guy strolled down the street, glad to be back in his hometown. It wasn't often he got to visit his home, what with him being so successful. After all, it was pretty hard to be successful in this tiny city.

Brent was so caught up in his thoughts that he paid no attention to his surroundings, accidentally running into someone. A certain someone who had found herself in a similar situation just minutes ago.

Snapping out of his daydream, Brent extended his hand to the woman he had knocked to the ground. She was dressed formally in a burgundy suit, which she brushed nonexistent dirt from. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"I am so sorry," Brent apologized. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

The woman waved her hand. "Don't worry about it," she said monotonously. "It happens all the time.

Brent rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next. She didn't seem inclined to leave. In fact… she seemed interested in him.

Her face took on different look, softer, happier. "My name is Leslie. What's yours?" Her voice changed too, from dull and droning to sweet and innocent.

"Brent," he replied.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

Brent shook his head. "Nah. I'm originally from here, but with my success, I had to move. I'm here visiting my family."

"What kind of success?" Leslie asked.

Brent puffed out his chest. "I'm in the sandwich business. I created crustless bread."

"Oh, I love crustless bread!" Leslie squealed. "When I was a little girl, I used to make my mother cut off the crusts before I would eat my sandwich. You're my lifesaver!"

"Sounds like we have a lot in common. Maybe we should get together and get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," she said shyly.

"Meet me at the library at five. From there, we can go out to eat, maybe catch a movie."

Leslie nodded. "That would work."

Brent smiled. "Then it's a date. See you at five, Leslie." He turned and headed down the street, whistling a happy tune as he went along.

Once he was out of earshot, Leslie said, "See you at five, Brent."


	3. Chapter 3

"Chuckie! Your brother, Brent's here! Come and say hello!"

Chuck sighed. "Coming, Mom," he said in a manner he hoped sounded cheerful. Inside he was quite the opposite. Why did Brent have to stop by anyway? All he would talk about would be how successful he was and how much people adored his crustless bread.

Chuck scowled at the thought of having to listen to Brent talk about himself. But, he was his brother, so he should at least pretend to care.

Trudging up the stairs, Chuck remembered something that brought a smile to his face. Leslie. He told himself that if he suffered Brent's visit, his reward would be to think of Leslie. And maybe he would even work up enough courage to take her out for ice cream or something.

He reached the top of the stairs and was immediately smothered in Brent's arms. "Chuck! It's so nice to see you! I think about you every day and wonder how you're doing."

Sure, thought Chuck. Aloud, he said, "Uh, hi Brent. It's nice to see you, too." He shrugged off his brother's embrace. He had never been much of a hugger.

Their mother called from the kitchen, "Brent! What do you want for dinner? I'll make anything you want."

"No thanks, Mom. I have a date."

Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You what?"

Brent nodded. "Yep. Met her on the way over here. She seemed kind of uptight at first, but she warmed to me right away. Must be my natural charm."

"What's her name?" Chuck asked, curious in spite of himself.

Brent answered, "Leslie." That one word shattered every single one of Chuck's budding dreams.

Maybe it was a different Leslie, he told himself. It's a common enough name.

"Oh, and she was so gorgeous. Straight blonde hair, glasses. And all dressed up in a dark red suit like she was coming home from work. She must take her job very seriously."

Chuck felt tears come to his eyes, but he refused to cry. Especially in front of Brent. It wasn't fair. Brent always got what he wanted, and then some. Brent had a good job, a fancy home, adoring fans. Leslie. But what did he have? No job, a dumpy room in Mom's cramped basement, a criminal record. No Leslie.

That made Chuck explode. "I hate you, Brent! Well, hate is kind of strong, so let's just say I don't like you very much. You always get everything you want, but what do I get? Nothing! I can't even have a crush without you taking her away from me! Just once, I'd like to get something I want. And you know what else? I'm done with you, Brent! I'm sick of putting up with you! You blew it! You no longer have me for a brother." And with that, Chuck stalked out the door, slamming it dramatically.

"OW!" he cried, yanking his thumb from between the door and the frame. Something else to add to his anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck stormed down the street, anger blurring his vision. It wasn't fair. Brent was handsome, successful, and everyone loved him. Why did he get everything?

"I wish I was only child," grumbled Chuck. "Then maybe I would get something I want."

Chuck was so angry that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He ran into someone, a certain someone who was beginning to think she was a target.

"Leslie!" Chuck exclaimed, startled, and probably just a little star-struck. Here she was: his crush. And Brent's new girlfriend.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Chuck blushed. "I… I ran into you earlier."

Leslie swept her hair over her shoulder in a way that Chuck found rather attractive. "Oh, right. Do you know where I might find Brent Sandwich Making Guy? He gave an address, but I just can't seem to find it."

Chuck shook his head. "Brent," he spat. "I hate him."

Leslie looked puzzled. "Do you know him?"

Chuck scoffed, "I wish I didn't. He's my… brother."

Leslie nodded thoughtfully. "I can see that. So, do you live nearby?"

"Kind of," Chuck mumbled, reluctant to let his crush leave. Just tell her how you feel, he told himself. The worst thing that can happen is that she'll laugh at you. What do you have to lose?

"Um… Leslie?" he started. "I… I don't think Brent is right for you."

Leslie frowned. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Leslie… I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

There. He'd said it. Now he wished he could run away, but Leslie's dark eyes were fixed on him.

Chuck knew his face was the color of his homemade ketchup, but he felt so relieved to get his feelings out.

"I know you and Brent are together, but I just had to tell you how I feel. And I'm happy for the two of you… Or at least, I will try to feel happy for you."

Leslie blinked. "Chuck, Brent and I are not together," she said. "What gave you that idea?"

"Brent said… I mean, he told me… Weren't you two going out for dinner? As a date?"

Leslie smiled knowingly. "Oh, that. We are going to dinner, but not as a date. We were going to talk about an idea I have for the sandwich industry. Just business. Nothing more."

"You mean, you don't like him?" Chuck queried.

"Well, I think he's very nice, but I'm not considering a relationship with him," she replied.

"You must think I'm a horrible person, jumping to all those conclusions," Chuck sighed.

"No, I don't," said Leslie softly. "It was just a misunderstanding. I think you're a wonderful person."

Chuck met her eyes. "You do?"

"Of course. And, if you're interested, we could go to a movie after I finish dinner with Brent."

Chuck smiled. "I would love to! Thank you!"

"How about we plan for 7:00? Does that work for you?"

"Yes!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, can you point me in the direction of your house?"

"Sure. Better yet, I'll escort you there myself."

And so, as Chuck strolled down the street, arm in arm with Leslie, he realized that sometimes he could get what he wanted.


End file.
